A Warlocks Destiny
by omis huge ego
Summary: a warlock lays dieing after arthas falls and he contemplates what he really gained power for and had he realised sooner could have done with that power. now he is given a chance to use that power


"We've done it, Arthas has fallen!" yelled Tirion as he pulled the Ashbringer from Arthas's corpse. Even now as we speak his soldiers fall apart without his power to keep them alive. All we will have to deal with now is isolated pockets of scourge remnants kept alive by cultists and liches".

"Yes" agreed Sylvanas. "Even now I feel my life slipping away as I suppose all of the forsaken do as well. At least I was able to see this monster fall before me. Good bye you son of a bitch, I'll see you in hell". The banshee queen then spit on the body of the Lich King before crumpling lifeless to the floor. Suddenly shards of ice began to fall from the walls as Ice crown citadel began to crumble.

"We'll never make it out in time!" exclaimed Varian.

"At least we have protected this world, I can die gladly knowing that I have saved my people from destruction by this monster" said Thrall.

"No. This cannot be the end for you two. The world needs leaders to show the way. I will give up my life to protect you both. I am sorry to the rest of you brave heroes who fought against Arthas but I am not strong enough to protect you all. Thrall, hold strong to your desire for peace, Varian, you must give up your predjudices, do not allow your hatreds to destroy all we have worked so hard to accomplish. I leave the world in your hands". As the final words left his mouth, Tirion fell and holy shields appeared around Thrall and Varian who could only watch as the body of the ledgendary leader of the Argent Crusade and all the heroes of the Alliance and Horde who had fought Arthas were crushed by falling ice.

Outside the citadel a mighty cheer arose as the combined armies of Azeroth watched the scourge forces crumble and the citadel fall knowing that the nightmare of the scourge was finally over. The cheer was cut short however when only two figures appeared out of the rubble. It was Thrall who addressed the assembled masses first. "Soldiers of the Horde, soldiers of the Alliance, heroes one and all. The nightmare of the Lich King was ended today but at a great cost. Many heroes of fell to bring us this including Tirion who gave his life so that we may live to lead Azeroth into the future. Let us remember their sacrifice and honor their memories".

"It was the final wish of Tirion that I set aside my predjudices. Though it will take time I have seen the honor of the Horde and will honor his wish. Come together, all who inhabit Azeroth, Let us build a better world". Another defeaning roar then filled the air.

Power.

Up to this day it had been my sole focus. Until now I had a reason to gain more and more power. Now that reason is gone. My hunger for vengeance against Arthas is gone leaving only an empty hole. But the power I gained remains and I realise that Arthas was merely an excuse, a focus to allow me to gain power. Now I realise that I just wanted to be powerful. I now lay here dieing under a ton of ice wonderwing why I bothered with it all. I could have used my power instead to rule the world. Now they are wasted. I fade into darkness now.

Pain. I feel pain. Am I not dead then? "Argh" I groan as even attempting to open my eyes brings unbearable pain.

"You're finally awake"? asked a strange female voice

"Ugh" I grunted unable to do any more for the moment

"I must tell the council. But before I go I'll tell you where you are. You are in the lair of the Felfire council. Here you find a new purpose for your powers, a purpose im sure you'll enjoy greatly. We know what you desire and you shall obtain it Gerga"

I heard her footsteps as she left my side. I began to wonder how she knew my name as sinse donning my warlock robes I had been using the title Voidmaster. But even as I began to think about it the darkness of unconsiousness over took me once more.

Hope you liked it read and review I guess. Also I couldnt think of a place to put it in the story so for the record Gerga is a Blood elf


End file.
